lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Thodin
Thodin is a "most wanted heretic", a title issued upon him by the Divine Order for the many crimes he has committed. Originally Thodin worked with Stanley Tweedle in order to recover vital information about the Lexx in order to one day use it against the Divine Order, however Stan ended up turning himself into the custody of a space mercenary (Feppo), Thodin branded Stanley the title of "Arch-Traitor" for his defection, and later joining the Cluster as a security guard. Episode 1.1: "I Worship his Shadow" The one and only episode where Thodin appears or is mentioned, Thodin first appears contained within a spider-like cage that is capable of walking on its own. A line officer reminds Thodin that it is his big day today, just as the Prisoner Transport heads for the Cluster. Thodin is placed in line to be tried along with the other heretics, but is removed and given a public sentencing and execution due to the special nature of his crimes. Thodin uses his trump card; a bug bomb in order to free himself from the confines of his mobile cage. The bug fails several times during its mission, and finally detonates after targeting the wrong signal. The resulting blast completely reconfigures the holo trial, even to the point where the arriving nobles are tried for Thodin's crimes and Thodin is thanked and awarded for his exemplary work. Thodin is able to control the cage and has it remove him from Cobalt Stadium and back to the central building where he frees his colleague and other heretics. Thodin then frees Giggerota despite protest from one of his colleagues, a protest that proved valid as Giggerota declined offering to free the others to look out for herself. Thodin finds Stan and Zev just as they are escaping an elevator into the special projects area of the Cluster. Thodin is surprised to see Stanley alive, and comments that he should do everyone a favor by killing him on the spot. After Stan feigns relief at Thodin's survival, the group proceeds for the Lexx until Kai arrives, at which point Thodin willingly passes the Lexx Key onto his colleague and prepares to fight Kai. Before the fight, Thodin asks Kai if the prophecy is true that he maybe the last of the Brunnen-G, to which Kai replies "Brunnen-G?". Like his Bug Bomb that he sneezed out, Thodin removes one of his eyes and smashes it to the ground, the ensuing smoke turns his body translucent. Thodin manages to get a hold of Kai's grappling weapon and uses it to methodically dismember him, though dismembered Kai still manages to kill Thodin using the blunt of his weapon. Trivia *The TV Trope for Thodin's Bug Bomb is "Action Bomb" *Thodin was the first and only character in the entire Lexx series shown to be able to willingly pass on the Key to the Lexx to another person. It is revealed in Season 3 that a person can pass on the key at the peak of sexual climax and when near death, however in Thodin's case he had not yet engaged Kai in a fight and so he was not nearing death. Since then there has been no other character shown with the ability to willingly release the Lexx Key, every other attempt has been during times of Mortal Wounds (Near-Death), or physical pleasure (Sexual Rapture). *Thodin's name appears to be a combination of 'Thor' and 'Odin'. Additional Information The character of Thodin was played by American actor Barry Bostwick.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000960/ See Also * View more images of Thodin * View more images of Barry Bostwick as Thodin Category:Characters Category:Light Zone Category:Single-episode characters Category:Ostral-B heretics/images